


Nothing Like A Third (To Get The Party Started)

by St4rdus7ies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rdus7ies/pseuds/St4rdus7ies
Summary: Dean finds 2014!Cas passed out and takes him back to the hotel room. Sly Cas makes a move and convinces Dean (And his past self) to get a little frisky. Sexing and hotness abound lovelies.





	Nothing Like A Third (To Get The Party Started)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> Re-post from my old livejournal account. Originally written as a gift-fic for janie_tangerine in the Secret Angels exchange at deancastiel.

Dean’s not sure what drives him to go wandering around at ass-o’clock in the morning, by himself no less when all the forces of Heaven and Hell are on his tail vying to make a claim. He’d woken up and couldn’t get back to sleep so he ended up getting dressed, grabbing his gun and leaving the hotel room to wander around the city. With any luck he’d be left alone to just think and wouldn’t run into any nasties.

He’d been out for around fifteen minutes when he stumbled across what looked like a distinctly human form slumped over behind a bench in the park. Carefully, in case it wasn’t human, Dean moved towards the shape and nudged it with his boot as he levelled the gun at its head. Dean was pretty sure it was a he, judging by the torn jeans and dirty jacket. Short, wild brown hair was all Dean could see of his head. Just as he was about to turn and leave a small noise of pain rose from the body he was just studying. 

Sighing loudly Dean reluctantly went back to make sure he was all right. None too gently he nudged the lump with his boot to get a look at his face and felt his jaw drop as the person rolled over. It was Cas. Well not now Cas, future Cas. Drugged-up Fallen Cas. 

“Fuck” Dean dropped to the ground and shook Cas a little, causing a low moan to spill from his mouth. “You alive?” 

Now that he was closer he could smell the stale beer and sickly sweet tang of pot. Cas tried to mumble something but he lost the battle with gravity as his head flopped back to the ground with a dull thud. Dean rolled his eyes but tugged Cas into a standing position to get him back to the hotel room. It was only fifteen minutes up the road. He could do this.

It was slow going, but they made it back to the hotel and then Dean had to figure out how to get the door open, while still holding onto the trashed Angel. He fumbled for a few seconds before leaning Cas against the wall to fish the key out of his jeans. Just as he unlocked the door Cas let out a giggle and slid down the wall to the ground. Cursing under his breath Dean pulled the other man up and dragged him into the room. 

Not even a minute after the door swung shut Cas looked up and mumbled something about feeling sick. Dean grabbed him and forcibly shoved him into the bathroom, wincing a little as Cas paid homage to the porcelain god. Grabbing a glass of water he held it out as the sounds of retching filled the small room. 

“You feeling better?” Dean asked when he was finished, worry in his voice. 

Cas tilted his head from where it was resting on the toilet seat to look at the hunter and Dean could see the confusion in his eyes. It wasn’t every day that you woke up five years in the past after all. There was a moment of silence and Dean realised Cas had passed out. Cursing again he slapped the rough cheek and when that didn’t work, pulled on his arm to get him upright and threw open the shower door with his free hand. 

Balancing the smaller man and trying to spin the knob proved to be quiet the challenge, but he managed well enough. With one arm around Cas’ waist he shoved the other under the steady stream of water to make sure it was as cold as it could be. Wrapping his free hand in Cas’ hair he shoved the dark head under the icy water. An odd gurgling sound filled the bathroom and Dean smiled a little. At least he was trying to breathe. 

Their clothes were soaked through, freezing water dripping down into Dean’s jeans where he had his leg shoved between Cas’ to keep him upright. His shirt was drenched too, and water was getting into his socks. Cursing loudly he shook Cas a little and was rewarded with a pleading “Let me go”.

“Can you even stand?” Dean snorted, but carefully let go of the other man anyway. He swayed a little but stayed upright by himself. Squinting a little in the harsh spray of water Cas tried to make out who had been holding him up. A towel thrown at his head blocked the view though.

Leaving the bathroom and it’s now slightly more sober occupant, Dean shut the door behind him. He stripped out of his soaking clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. He’d clean up later. Once he was down to his undershirt and boxers he decided he should probably check on the former Angel to make sure he hadn’t passed out again. 

He found Cas by the sink, what looked suspiciously like Deans own toothbrush in his hand. He squinted into the mirror, laughing a little when he saw Dean.

“Damn. You’re not what I was expecting” He turned around, completely unashamed that he was naked and moved a little closer to Dean. He looked him up and down, taking note of the wet patches on the undershirt and smirked. “You’re not my Dean. I’m... in the past?”

Dean nodded, completely speechless as Cas got all up in his space. He could still smell the faint tang of alcohol, the sweet hint of pot under the clean shower smell and it made his head spin. It was one thing to be used to the Angel invading his personal space, but it was another for a drunk, naked and completely tempting Cas to be standing so close. He’d never really noticed before, but Cas had chosen a damn good-looking vessel.

There was the perpetually messy dark hair, huge blue eyes, creamy skin and long legs- a combination Dean had always found irresistible regardless of gender. Even with the scruff from not shaving he was still a sight to behold and the alcohol lingering in his system from earlier that night made it hard to resist the temptation. Shaking his head a little Dean stepped back and turned to leave, but a hand curled around his wrist stopped him.

“You can do more than look you know” Cas’ low voice went even lower, sending a shiver of want down the hunters spine. “I want you to touch, can you see?” 

It was like torture, that silky voice right next to his ear, hand snaking slowly up under his still-wet t-shirt. Cas’ other hand, still wrapped around Dean’s wrist, went lower encouraging him to touch. Dean watched fascinated as Cas put Dean’s hand on his stomach and his own went lower to hover over Dean’s crotch.

“I think you want to touch. I think you want me to touch you. You want it don’t you?” Dean’s eyes closed as Cas rubbed him lightly, cock fattening up in his boxers at the touch and low voice at his ear. Of course he wanted it, he’d wanted it since the moment he’d seen the gorgeous Angel. Now he had the chance to reach out and grab it, just move his head a little to the left and he could capture those plump lips in his own. His hand itched to move just that little bit lower and Cas laughed lowly. 

“Do it. I know you want to, know how much you’ve wanted to since the first time you saw me. I’m not innocent at all Dean, not anything like the me from this time. I want you” Cas’ hand on his cock felt so good, tantalisingly slow and the slight roughness of his cotton boxers made it even better. He was so hard right now, breath hitching in his chest as he tried to form words and couldn’t. 

There was something so satisfying in finally getting to have Cas, even if it wasn’t his Cas that made Dean’s mind spin. A little voice in the back of his mind was wondering exactly how far his future self and future Cas had gone and he just wanted to squish that idea down and enjoy the moment. The feeling of a warm, willing utterly gorgeous Angel pressed against him, touching him and whispering obscene things in his ear made him shudder. He wondered where his Cas was. That thought screeched to a stop in his mind and brought a sudden halt to his willingness to let this happen.

“Wait, stop” With great difficulty and no small amount of willpower he pulled away panting. “I can’t do this. You’re not... you’re drunk and as much as I want it you’re not my Cas” 

That earned him a deep throaty chuckle, like he couldn’t quite believe he’d been told no. The hand on his cock had stopped moving but it was still a delicious pressure that he couldn’t stop himself unconsciously bucking into. Almost as if he’d taken that as permission to continue Cas started up that maddeningly slow rhythm again, this time with skin on skin. 

“Uh fucking hell! I can’t think when you’re doing that” Dean gasped just as Cas’ mouth found a nice sensitive spot on his neck and sucked.

“Well don’t think” He could feel chapped lips form the words on his skin and with a slight twist of the hand on his cock he just melted into the touch and forced his brain to stop thinking.

The pair made their way into the other room, kissing, touching, stroking and sucking all the way. Before Dean could even think he was naked on his back with Cas sprawled on top of him. He felt feverish with lust, pleasure overriding everything and becoming the forefront of his thoughts. It was for that reason he didn’t notice the telltale whoosh that signalled the arrival of his Angel.

He did however notice when the heat left his body when Cas sat back to observe his newly arrived counterpart. Cracking one eye open he felt like he’d been caught cheating. Cas didn’t seem very bothered by it since he jumped up and sauntered close to his mirror image and teasingly ran hands all over his chest.

“Look who decided to join the party” He exclaimed as nimble hands tugged at the tan coat and slid it over shoulders so much like his own.

Dean could only sit in shock as he watched the scene in front of him. Future Cas was in the process of unbuttoning the crisp white shirt that his Cas still had on, the coat and jacket already discarded on the floor beside them. Guarded blue eyes took in every little detail of the man undressing him, from the scruff on his face to the hard cock brushing against pressed pants and seemed to decide to go with it. 

He still hadn’t said a word, but future Cas was mumbling in his ear and whatever was being said seemed to sway him more to the side of joining their little party. Dean watched as the two faces, so different, but so very alike, went through a mountain of emotions and settled on open lust. There was sight confusion and bewilderment playing out on his angel’s face, like he wasn’t really sure what he was doing.

Without thinking Dean got up and joined the two of them, hands tracing patterns all over Castiel’s now bare chest as he moved up close behind him. He could feel the hammering heartbeat, could hear the stuttering breath as the shorter man tried to make sense of everything he was feeling. Two sets of hands ran all over the angel’s body and Dean could only imagine what it felt like. He was hard as anything, couldn’t wait to get to the main event and was unconsciously thrusting against the tight ass plastered along his front. 

Within seconds Cas was on his knees in front of his mirror image and had taken him in his mouth. This caused a deep moan to spring from the angel’s mouth and surprisingly the sounds didn’t stop as Cas started to suck in earnest. Dean was almost going mad from the sweet friction Castiel was creating as he ground his ass back on his cock, he wanted so bad to bury himself in that tight heat and he voiced as much, causing Castiel to tilt his head in question and Cas to chuckle around the dick in his mouth. An answering groan and hips pushing back into his own gave Dean the answer he wanted.

Pulling away Dean made his way into the bathroom where he knew there was a tiny bottle of lotion. He didn’t really make a habit of carrying lube around but he was regretting that decision right now. The lotion would be sticky but it would have to do. He came back to find his two Angles sprawled on the bed, his Cas flat on his back with the other practically on top of him. It was a sight to behold.

As he crawled up the bed he noticed the wicked smirk on twin faces and instantly wondered what they were up too.

“What?” He was feeling a little insecure with them looking at him like that.

“We were discussing how we want you, and what exactly this entails” Castiel said, looking fully relaxed now he was completely undressed. 

Cas nodded. “I’m gonna fuck you, while you fuck him. And you’re gonna love it” At the look on Dean’s face Cas added “It’s that or no dice, so get used to it” 

Nodding he quickly set himself between the two of them, Castiel spread out in front of him and Cas at his back. Slicking up his fingers he trailed hands low and slipped a finger in the gorgeous Angel. A sharp intake of breath and a questioning look was all he got so slowly he moved in and out, which had Castiel squirming at the newness of it all. 

“What’s it feel like?” Cas’ voice at his ear almost kept his attention from the fact that he now had a finger in his ass too. 

“Uh, tight. Tighter than a girl. And hot” Dean mumbled as he tried to remember how to breathe and to keep stretching the Angel beneath him. Needy little whimpers were filling the air as he added another finger and felt Cas do the same to him. 

“You look really hot right now” Cas said, voice low and hot at Dean’s ear. “Both of you”

It didn’t take him too long to figure out that whatever he did to the angel below him Cas would do as well so he added another finger and gave them a little twist to find the pot he was looking for. He knew he’d found it when Castiel let out a loud moan and squirmed closer, trying to get that zing of pleasure again. It was such a turn on to see the normally reserved, quiet Angel fall apart under his hands. Even better was the fact that every little twist of his fingers made more noise fill the room, not only from Castiel, but from himself and Cas as well.

Once he was sure he wasn’t going to hurt Castiel, Dean grabbed for the lotion again, slicking himself up. The slight chill of it was enough to rip a low groan from him, and positioning himself he slowly pushed in. Cas just sat back, waiting until they were with it and his mirror image had gotton used to the feeling when he did the same to Dean. 

It was only from sheer force that Dean stopped himself crying out as Cas pushed into him, and it dawned on him that this was exactly what Castiel was feeling too. The slight burn, intense pleasure as Cas moved over his prostate and he couldn’t help it any more, he had to move. 

Soon enough the sounds of flesh hitting flesh were filling the room, punctuated here and there by the louder sounds of pleasure. An easy rhythm was set, getting faster and harder as they got into it. Every time Dean moved he was assaulted by waves of pleasure. Sweat dripped down his face and into his eyes as Castiel dragged nails down the sensitive skin of his back. He figured out quickly that if he bent further into Castiel he could get deeper and it gave Cas a better angle to fuck him too. It was a win-win situation.

As the three of them got lost in the feelings overriding all thought the pace got faster, noise got louder and skin got slicker. It was completely animal, the way they were rutting against each other and marking skin that would surely bruise in the morning. Their only thought was chasing down that sweet release, each working with the other two to get there.

Castiel lost it first, Dean’s hand on his cock as he fucked him too much for the Angel. Thick hot spurts went all over his belly and chest, covering Dean’s hand as well. The muscles clenching on his cock set Dean off too, which in turn set Cas going. There was more noise in the room than there had been the whole time Dean had been staying there as they rode out the shockwaves running through them. 

Completely sated and covered in come they fell into a heap, only moving when Dean shoved Cas off him so he could get more comfortable. It was a lazy sort of completion that followed, soft kisses here and there shared between the three of them. Dean knew in the back of his mind that there would be consequences tomorrow, but for now he was completely comfortable to lay there between his two Angels and fall asleep.


End file.
